


Dating Elias Samson Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Dating Headcanon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Elias Samson/Original Female Character(s), Elias Samson/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Dating Elias Samson Would Include

-Elias being jealous and overly possessive, especially when males talk/flirt with you.

-Elias being the most sweetest boyfriend ever. And the best.

-Elias teaching you how to play guitar.

-If you can play guitar already then you and him play together, strumming away on the strings.

-Elias serenading you with his voice and guitar.

-A lot of carpooling.

-Long hugs when he sees you.

-A lot of cuddles and kisses.

-Spooning all the time.

-Burrowing his jumpers, t-shirts and scarves.

-Passionate sex.

-Plus rough sex.

-Passionate kissing.

-Loving kisses.

-Sweet kisses.

-You and Elias hardly argue.

-Meeting each other’s families.

-When you’s go on dates, it’s never boring it is always unique and creative.

Like: Going to the aquarium, hiking, bike rides, picnics at the park, late night drives, star gazing, local concerts, and so on.

-Not much pda, though he does hold your hand, he’d rather show you affection at home.

-Living with each other in an apartment.

-Elias writing you songs and singing them to you.

-Though some he keeps to himself, though you do overhear them, smiling to yourself as you fall more in love with him.

-Elias protecting you.

-Falling more in love with each other every time you’s spend together.

-Calming each other down when you’s are afraid, or panicking or stressed.

-Forehead kisses.

-Nose kisses.

-Cheek kisses.

-Neck kisses.

-Shoulder kisses.

-When you get insecure Elias reassure you that you are the only women for him.

-You reassuring Elias that you will never leave him and he is the only man for you.

-Going on holidays together.

-When you’s two reunite with each other, Elias kisses you for a long time, hugging you close to his body.

-Traveling together.

-Training together.

-Movie dates.

-Morning kisses.

-Selfies.

-Road trips

-Staring at each other, even from across the room.

-A lot of romantic gestures and small gifts.

-Wearing his merch.

-If you are a wrestler too, then he will wear your merch and watch your matches.

-Watching his matches when you can.

-Coffee dates.

-So Many “ I love you’s.”


End file.
